Grand Game
Grand Game is a game where contestants can win up to $10,000 in cash by picking products that are under a target price. Gameplay *The contestant begins with $1 displayed on a game board and a "target price." The contestant is then shown six grocery items, four of which are priced below the target price and two of which are priced above. *The contestant selects an item they believe is less than the target price. If they are correct, their winnings are multiplied by ten to $10. This is repeated for two more items, multiplying to $100 and then $1,000. To this point, if a contestant selects an item priced above the target price, they leave with the amount shown on the board, including $1 for choosing incorrectly on the first pick. *After winning $1,000, the contestant may quit the game and keep the $1,000 or risk it to choose the one remaining product that is less than the target price. If the contestant succeeds by picking the last item that is below the target price, they win the top prize of $10,000. If it is not, the contestant wins nothing. History *The game premiered on May 16, 1980. The first win in Grand Game was on November 10, 1980, the eighth playing. The winner, a Samoan named Pauline Anderson, proceeded to chase Bob Barker around the stage resulting in a classic moment seen in many clip specials. *The music sting used to introduce the game is the last few seconds of the theme to Family Feud. From 1992-1994 the game used the 1988 (and current) theme. *On The New Price is Right, small prizes were used, and target prices ranged from $50 to over $100. The game was accompanied by the Fortune Hunter Intro Cue. *Originally, the Giant Price Tag was placed all the way down, meaning the top of the Grand Game sign would be seen, thus ruining the mystery of what game would be played next. Later on, the Giant Price Tag was raised up, and a different opening shot was used. *On March 6, 2000, a new font was introduced for the "$10,000" portion of the game. However, the ".00" retains the original font style until it got replaced on April 4, 2000. *Starting in 2002, Grand Game's top prize for prime time specials is $20,000. *On September 4, 2012, Grand Game was played for $40,000 to celebrate 40 years of Price is Right, The contestant lost the game on the last pick. *On April 23, 2013; November 14, 2014; and October 14, 2015 for Price's "Big Money Week", and the "Best of 2015" special, the Grand Game was played for $100,000, starting out at $10. The first and third playings were lost on the third pick (won $1,000), the fourth playing was a wipeout on the first pick (won $10), and the second playing won all the money. **Note that on the first playing (April 23, 2013) the board operator flipped to the "$0" after the contestant lost on the third pick, which violates the Standards and Practices for broadcasting. Thus, the contestant wins the money as Carey informed in the ensuing Showcase Showdown. *The appearance of Grand Game was updated on April 2, 2013, to include an updated Grand Game sign and new electronic displays for the money ladder (which no longer had the ".00") and target price. If the contestant loses, the flashing lights on the two displays stop flashing and "freeze". If the contestant loses everything on the fourth shot, both electronic displays turn red and the money ladder goes down to $0. *Grand Game was won 13 times out of the 14 that had been played on the primetime version of the show. $10,000 was won from the 2nd, 4th and 5th primetime special from 1986. 10/11 had the cash prize of $20,000 won. 6 of those wins were from Bob Barker's tenure and 4 of those wins were from Drew Carey's tenure. *This is the only game of all the pricing games that do not involve any of the show's models. *On the April Fool's Day 2016 episode, the $10,000 bill from Punch-A-Bunch was set up for the game, and the grocery item labels were whitish blue to match with the target price. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Foreign versions of Grand Game *While Grand Game's rules in other countries tend to be the same as the US, they may have different cash prizes, such as $2,000 on Canada's Misez Juste or 10,000₣ on France's Le Juste Prix (equaling about US$2,000 after conversion to the euro). *Germany's Der Preis ist heiß was overhauled for their version, called ''Vier mal die Nul ''(Four times the Zero). To win the DM10,000 grand prize, a contestant had to pick which was the correct product to a given question (i.e., which costs more?). Like the US, they started at DM1, and they used grocery products. Pictures 1st Look Grand Game 1.jpg|Here's the first winner of Grand Game. Watch out, Bob! Grand Game 2.jpg|Here's what it looks like in the 2000s. 2nd Look Newgrandgame1.png|Like Bonus Game, the Grand Game went through some changes too. Newgrandgame2.png|This is a close-up of the new money display. When a product above the target price is picked, the lights simply stop flashing and chasing. Newgrandgame3.png|This is a close-up of the new target price display. When a product above the target price is picked, the lights simply stop flashing and chasing. grandgameloss.jpg|Here's an example of a loss on the fourth pick. As seen here, in addition to the stopping of the lights, the displays turn red, and the money display drops to $0 (as per the rules, the $1,000 is lost upon a wrong guess on the fourth pick). vlcsnap-2015-04-10-18h50m12s64.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-18h51m35s255.png|Is this glue less than $4.50? vlcsnap-2015-04-10-18h52m43s175.png|Yes! It's only $2.59. vlcsnap-2015-04-10-18h54m08s0.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-18h54m35s3.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-18h57m01s190.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-18h57m22s152.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-18h58m57s73.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-18h59m17s3.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-19h04m05s68.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-19h01m20s191.png Alternate Setups grand13.jpg|For the Primetime Specials beginning in 2002, you could win up to $20,000 in cash! vlcsnap-2013-04-03-14h12m16s129.png|For the 40th Anniversary Special, you could win up to $40,000 in cash! vlcsnap-2013-08-28-19h49m47s35.png|Could we interest you in $100,000 in cash for Big Money Week? grandgameapril1.jpg|Here's the Grand Game with the $10,000 Punch-A-Bunch bill next to it, just so we know what it is we're playing for. The grocery items are in blue, if you didn't know. YouTube Links A $10,000 Win! A $1,000 Bailout under Bob Barker's tenure A $1,000 Bailout under Drew Carey's tenure Grand Game for $40,000 (September 4, 2012) $100,000 Grand Game Winner (November 14, 2014) Last Dismal Playing of 2015 (December 31, 2015) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play